Destinys Way back to you Rewriten version
by Innocent Sinress
Summary: As the title Says, It's the re-writen version of Destinys way back you,Summary inside. Please Read, Review, and enjoy! XD


Destiny's Way back to you

Re-write of chapter one.

Summary: One year After Naru left to go back to England, for Gene's Funeral, he comes back. What for? Well For a case, but what will Naru do when he sees Mai again? Or finds out that one-year ago he may have made his biggest mistake ever?

Dealing with Ghosts, a case that may just be involved with some pretty bad, and powerful people, Heartache, hormones of being a male 18 year old, And more new found feelings, how ever will Naru deal?

* * *

"_I-I'm In love with you, Naru!" _

_Naru froze, shocked, as those words seem to echo threw the cool night air. _

_She's-what?_

_Naru hid his shock and confusion perfectly under his composed mask he always wore but on the inside, for the first time ever, Naru was totally caught off guard with her sudden confession. _

_How? Didn't she hate him? He was terrible to her. Always teasing her, bossing her around, calling her stupid._

_So, however could she have fallen in love with someone like him? Unless… _

_Naru had to ask, he didn't want to since he feared what the answer would be, but had to._

"_Is it really me you love…or is it Gene?" He controlled his voice perfectly, not letting any emotion threw. _

_He watch as the shock hit her, and then there was silence as he waited._

_Some clouds rolled over the moon, blocking some of it's light making it difficult to see, also making the lake they were near, where he found gene, look dark…dark and lonely._

_Slowly, the clouds past, Bring back the dim light of the moon. _

_Naru could now, once again, clearly see Mai._

_His heart sank. There she stood, looking so defenceless and heartbroken as the tears welled up in her eyes and over flowed onto her cheeks. _

_But what did that mean? Did she feel hurt because she thought he rejected her or did she feel embarrassed and sorry for confessing her love to the wrong person?_

_Then, Mai let out a sad smile, only confusing Naru more. _

"_Mai?" He called out to her, taking a step forward only to have her take a step back but reaching her hand out towards him or he thought she was until a little girl ran threw him, sending chills threw out him, and took Mai's hand and hid behind Mai's leg._

_He couldn't quite get a good look at the girl but she looked rather young from what he could see._

_Mai looked up from the girl, back to Naru. _

_Naru saw Mai say something but couldn't make out the words._

"_Wha-" _

_Naru wasn't even able to get out the words before Mai and the girl were suddenly engulfed in flames. _

Naru woke with a start, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"Mai" Naru whispered to himself before fully realising he was in his room, in England.

Lying back down with a sigh, he stared up at the ceiling for a while, thinking over the dream, thinking about Mai.

Even though he didn't want to get up, he decided to grab a shower mostly because when he turned his head over and got a sniff of the smell coming from his under arms, and whew!

He definitely needed one.

After he was out, dried, and dressed he looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his reflection.

Seeing that everything was in place, he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"_And people wonder why I'm such a narcissist_" He thought.

Naru laughed a little at a memory that suddenly came to his mind.

"_Not only are you handsome, your smart too" Mai said, looking at the different cameras._

_Naru looked over his shoulder at the small brunette, with one eyebrow raised. "You, think I'm handsome?"_

_Mai snapped her head around to look at him slightly blushing_

"_W-Well aren't you? That's what everyone is making a fuss about" She Stammered. _

_Naru smirked and turned back around to pretend to exam whatever was in front of him "you don't have bad taste"._

He smiled, remembering that because he said that she had given him the title "Naru".

" _I wish that I could here her call me that, just one more time-Wait! What am I saying, I don't miss her, I don't even care" _He shook those thoughts out of his head.

Naru put his mask back into place as he made his way down stairs and made his way into the lounging room.

As he walked in he noticed Lin, and Madoka sitting on one couch while his parents sat on the opposite couch.

"Good Morning, Noll" His mother, Luella, greeted him cheerily.

"Morning, mother" He greeted back.

Madoka hopped, excitedly, up from the couch. " Oh! Oh! Noll! I have a favour to ask you!" She said in a sing-song voice as she danced happily to his side.

"What?" Naru asked with a sigh.

"Oliver!" Luella scolded him "Don't use that tone"

Madoka latched herself to Naru's arm, leading him back over the couch , and waved it off " It's fine Luella, don't worry. This boy will learn his manners sooner or later."

Naru rolled his eyes at her comment. Boy? He is 18 for god's sake!

Madoka sat down beside Naru, smiling sweetly at him, not noticing Lin give Naru what it seemed to be a sympathetic look, for Lin knows what that Smile can get her, Lin knows.

Lin's Flash Back

"_Lin! Pleeease!" Madoka Pleaded, placing the article of clothing back into his hands only to have it shoved back._

" _No, Madoka! I refuse to wear that." Lin argued back, walking swiftly away trying to escape but to no avail, she managed to stop him by gripping his arm, and then she hopped up on the bed in front of him so he was looking her in the eye._

"_Lin, pretty please with cherries on top, and extra whip cream!" She begged, sliding her arms around his neck, and smiling sweetly at him. _

_Lin felt his eye twitch. "damn that smile." He thought to himself._

_With a Sigh, He gave up and slipped the outfit out of her hand._

_Madoka squealed excitedly while she jumped and wrapped her legs around Lin's waste, giving him several kisses._

"_Well…I guess there are __**some **__benefits to this…" Lin thought, smilingly slightly as he made his way to the bathroom._

End of Lin's flash back.

Lin Nodded to himself. "_Yeah" _He thought to himself "_It's definitely worth it_".

Except Naru never looked at Lin the same since.

"Well?" Naru asked impatiently, He knew that whatever she wanted couldn't be good.

"Weeell, I was kind of hoping you would be kind enough to help Lin and I with a case, well, …in Japan." She asked playing with the edge of her skirt.

Madoka hoped that if she acted cute enough maybe he would agr- "No"

Naru shot down Madoka without hesitation.

Madoka grimaced. "I really hoped you would have agreed , that way it would be a little more…legal? So I'm really sorry about this."

Naru knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Wha-"

Naru felt a sudden blow to the back of his neck and then he just saw black.

Naru awoke to voices and upbeat music. Fearfully, he opened his eyes, the sun seemed to be just setting as the sky and clouds had an orange glow to them.

Wait-clouds?

Naru winced as he raised his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a plane.

He held back a growl as he turned to look at Lin and Madoka , Madoka was currently fast asleep on Lin's shoulder, and glared.

".?" Naru asked in an angry hushed tone, making sure not to draw attention from the other flyers.

Lin only glared at him and raised his hand as in saying "abuse? Or discipline?"

Naru , being the manly man that he was, scooted away into the corner. His only question on his mind being; How in the hell is he going to get out of this one?

The next-morning.

Naru sat in the back of their old, black, SPR van with quite the un-impressed look on his face.

They were currently headed towards Tokyo, and if his calculations were right then there was a 25% chance that he would run into Mai, but If he was going to go to a place that could be , even in the least, dangerous then there was a 79% chance that he was going to see her.

He would swear that she had an invisible sign on her back that read "Hey, you! Yes, you! Attack me!"

"Okay, Naru. Lin and I are going to go ahead and check this place out" She broke Naru out of his thoughts.

Naru looked out the window to see people setting up paper lanterns, speakers and other instrumental things.

The Arch sign read "_The blue summers glow._"

"So, you get on your way to your old apartment, and don't worry, I own it so I know no-one is living there." She said from outside the van.

With a slight glare Naru got into his place in the front seat. Hoping he still remembered where he lived. With his grand old luck lately he's probably show up and Mai's…or worse, Yasuhara'san.

Naru Shuddered at the thought.

"_Well I've been here for at least 15 minutes or so and haven't ran into or ove-" _Naru slammed on his breaks, just in time to not hit some teenagers that decided a good time to cross the road was when a big black van was driving rather fast down the street.

Naru mentally sighed, Kids these days.

They just kept running and laughing, not even acknowledging the fact that he was even stopped there.

Then another one came running out, it was a girl, about 17, with brown hair that just went past her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue skinnies, and a black tank top, with black High heals boots. (yes, she's wearing different clothes then in the first version of this chapter)

Naru couldn't deny it, this girl was very appealing to the eyes, or well was until she spoke.

"You IDIOTS! Don't just run across the road like that! You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"_That voice!"_ Naru's eyes widened as the girl turned to face the van and bowed apologetically, not even realising who was driving.

17 minutes. 17 minutes in Tokyo and he had already put her and her friends in danger. Wow, He defiantly was a winner.

"_Mai_" He thought to him self, while the image of her, and her voice, seem to be permanently burned into his memory, it was like the first day he met her all over again.

* * *

Omake- Disturbances, with Naru, Lin, and Madoka.

Naru walked down the hallway, tiredly listening to his stomach growl with hunger.

Once again, he made another late at the Lab, not bothering to take a stop for a lunch break.

His stomach growled loudly again letting Naru know that if he didn't feed it soon it would, somehow, swallow Naru whole.

"_I hope Lin is still awake…Well even if he isn't, he will be" _

Naru thought looking at his watch with a shrug.

While you may think that is cruel of Naru to get Lin up at such a late hour too make Naru food, he only thought it was fair since the cooks and maids were currently away and Lin was suppose to be his "caretaker", god knows how many times Lin used that against him in Japan. Like for example not letting him drive by himself saying, "I can't let you, I'm your care taker"

Or letting him use his awesome Pk saying, "I can't let you I'm your caretaker".

Or, even better for all you Mai and Naru shippers, not letting Naru stay, all alone while late at night, with Mai at the office, saying, "No, Naru. I can't let you do that I'm your caretaker and ghost hunt isn't that type of Anime"

So, It was basically payback.

Naru was about to open Lin's bedroom door when he heard Madoka laughing and…can't touch this by MC Hammer?

Naru flung the door open only to see Madoka dying from laughter on the bed while Lin dancing sexually, if you could call it that, in a giant…hotdog suit?!

"_What is going on here_?!" Naru screamed mentally with wide eyes.

When Madoka noticed Naru standing at that door with wide eyes staring at Lin, she fell off the bed laughing even more but Lin , still not noticing, was turning around and shake his hot dog costumed…booty, when in mid booty shaking he realised Naru was at the door staring at him with a look of disturbance as if a five year old child just walked in on his mom bending Santa Clause over the table (if you know what I mean).

"N-Naru…" Lin said straightening up "I can explain…"He said slowly while holding his hand out in a calming gesture, while Madoka was still on the floor laughing hysterically.

Soon as Lin took one step forward toward him, Naru ran from the room, frightened for his life, slamming the door behind him.

Lin stared at the door for a couple seconds before turning to Madoka.

"So…where were we?" He asked smirking.

Two weeks after that Naru was still having nightmares and, Yes, It was still very awkward.

* * *

So that's the end of the re-write of chapter 1.

I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you found that last part…entertaining?

Also, I posted it as a new Story so I could go check back on the other story while I'm writing, I'll probably delete the older version once I'm done this one.

Most of all I hope you found that chapter one was better then the last Chapter 1, and Yes I know there are probably Grammar mistakes still and I'm truly, very, sorry, about that.

Anyways, Please review. (and If you wish, Fallow me onTwitter as TeeJay808 XD)

Innocent Sinress.


End file.
